


In the Beginning

by freezerjerky



Series: The Passage of Time [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: For Merlin and Arthur together, it starts like this:





	1. Chapter 1

For Merlin, it starts a bit like this:

He's in his first year out of uni and his mum has been sending him job listings daily. London is an expensive city and his mixture of trying to sell his art online and working as a temp isn't allowing him to do much more than pay rent and pray that he has enough left over to eat. There was a week that he had to walk an obscene distance to and from the place he was temping and that was the breaking point.

After he gives in and submits his application and CV to as many places as he can manage, he hears back from a few. Ultimately, the job he ends up taking is one that he's unsure how he even got an interview. It's at one of the biggest publishing houses in the city, Camelot Books, and he's to be personal assistant to one of their publishers who apparently is busy enough to need an assistant. Merlin learns, once he's hired, that he'll be working for the son of the CEO. He also learns, after he's arrived for the first day of the job, that his boss is just a few years older than him, a bit of a prat, and exceptionally good looking.

The job is challenging to say the least. Mr. Pendragon the younger is not particularly demanding but he has high expectations. If his coffee is not exactly as he likes, he'll drink it but be disappointed about it. He does enjoy ordering Merlin about a bit more than probably strictly necessary, though, and a few times he'll call him after office hours to remind him of things he needs to do as soon as he comes in to work the next day.

Mostly, Merlin's grateful to have a job at all. He acknowledges that first and foremost but it doesn't make his boss any less obnoxious. On his second Friday, before a very important meeting, Merlin's sent out to buy a new shirt because apparently there's been a coffee spill. When he steps inside, his boss has the old shirt completely open, holding out a hand for the new one. Merlin outright falters in his next step as he's admiring the bare chest of the man paying his salary.  
"Any time now, Merlin," is the command he receives.

"Of course. Sorry." Merlin steps forward to hand over the shirt and all but bolts out of the door. Thankfully, he's got orders to pick up some other things before he can dwell too much on his embarrassment. He has to acknowledge that his boss is very, very fit.

 

That same night, to celebrate his new job, some mates take him out for drinks. Will, his best friend from uni is there and Gwaine, the bloke who lives on the first floor of his building. Gwaine's invited a few other people from the building out with them and Merlin's happy to see some people happy for him, even if they're not properly his friends. They call Merlin's mother for a celebratory chat and after Gwaine's flirted a bit too much with her, they hang up and order another round.  
"So how is he, really, your new boss?" Will asks, sliding Merlin's new beer to him.  
"He's sort of awful," Merlin admits. "He expects a lot and he just gives me these looks every time I do something even slightly not good. He's also very entitled and doesn't understand that my job entails things other than listening to his every whim and doing everything he asks."  
"Seems pretty typical," Gwaine answers, as though Gwaine has held down an office job for more than a week in his life.  
"I don't think it's exactly typical. He's sort of awful and a bit of a jerk."  
Gwaine takes a big gulp of his beer and then turns to Merlin with a grin. "Ah, I get it. You've got a massive crush on your boss."

"I've got no such thing!" Merlin defends.

"Do you care to bet on that, then?"

"...no."


	2. Chapter 2

For Arthur, it starts like this:

He's not interested in the least in the hiring process for his new assistant. He tells the human resources department that he just wants someone competent, someone who can make his life less stressful. (The best solution for that, he's realized, would be to fly away to a remote island far away from his father but that seems highly unlikely.)

The first time he sees Merlin he thinks he looks underdressed for the role and a bit too eager. It's the eagerness that leads to several small mistakes- like putting hazelnut instead of vanilla creamer in his coffee or knocking an energy drink onto a very important copy of a manuscript. Realistically, he shouldn't have let Merlin work for him past the first week. He should have fired Merlin for wearing jeans on the second day.

There's something he finds endearing about him, however, that leads him to let Merlin stay on. Merlin likes to make jokes and to smile as much as he can, even in the middle of very important meetings. It's very different than what he's used to, with his sombre father and tight lipped but venomous half sister. He doesn't see his friends often enough, so in some ways it's like having a friend around. An incompetent friend who doodles on important notes, but someone friend-like nonetheless.  
It becomes a test, then, to see how close Merlin gets to being let go. Arthur's surprised to see in the half year that Merlin works for him that Merlin improves drastically and he treats him more gently as that happens. They form something easy and natural, as close to friends as someone can be with their personal assistant. It always ends at the end of Merlin's shift on a Friday night and that's alright, because he'll be back around smiling on Monday morning.  
Then it's the Friday two weeks after Merlin's put in his notice. He's gotten a job at an art gallery, which is really much more fitting for him, and helped hire Mordred, Arthur's new assistant. It's likely to be the last time they see each other and Arthur's feeling more than a little bit melancholy about it when Merlin stops by his desk.

"Erm. Mr. Pendragon?" Merlin asks.

Arthur looks up expectantly. "Yes?"

"I'm going to get some drinks with friends tonight to celebrate my new job. I thought maybe you'd want to come now that I'm not working for you and all that."

Arthur tries to think of his agenda for Friday night, and how willing he is to stop by. He immediately realizes he's very willing. "Text me the address to where you're going and I'll have Mordred see if I'm free tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

For Merlin and Arthur together, it starts like this:

Merlin's been sitting with his friends for about an hour when Arthur arrives. He had stopped expecting him to show, if ever he did at all. Gwaine immediately does a wolf whistle when he realizes who the stranger must be and Merlin debates the likelihood of him dying right in that spot. The pub is dimly lit and crowded enough that not many people notice and Merlin's able to collect himself before long.  
Arthur does not let Merlin introduce him as Mr Pendragon and insists that he's just called Arthur, which Merlin flubs over as he's still mid-introduction. After hours Arthur is wearing a fitted jumper and dark wash jeans, a look that suits him well. Merlin feels like he's not putting forth a good impression in his cardigan and band tee, but it's not as though Arthur's his boss anymore. Then again, that just makes him want to impress Arthur all the more.  
"I'm glad you came," Merlin says, once Arthur's seated with his drink. The pub is slowly filling to the brim with people, but they managed to snag a table early in the evening. His friends have staged it anyway that Arthur has to sit a bit too close to Merlin.

"Well, I haven't gone out for drinks in a while, and I figured I had to meet some of the people you told me about before I missed the chance."

"And what do you think of them?"

"I've barely met them." He takes a sip of his beer. "But they seem pleasant enough, which is surprising given that they're your friends."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "You wouldn't have come out tonight if you hated my company so much."

"Or maybe I just wanted to be reminded of how great it is that you're going."

"That's inherently false. I was the most charming assistant you could ever have had."

"The most charming?" Arthur snorts.

"Why else did you keep me around for so long Mr Pen- Arthur?"

"Because I like to be reminded of how incompetent some people can be."

Gwaine chooses that moment to cut in. "At the risk of sounding juvenile, you two should probably consider getting a room."

Merlin pulls away, blushing brightly, but he doesn't comment. Arthur, in turn, leans towards the others and asks if they follow any sports. Still, Merlin realizes it must be fully intentional that Arthur's hand grazes against his thigh.

By some contrivance of Gwaine, who usually goes home with Merlin, it's just Arthur and Merlin by the end of the night. Everyone's shuffled out rather hastily to their respective homes and left the final two to say some awkward goodbyes outside of the pub. It's a chilly night in early March and they pull their coats close. Merlin watches the puff of Arthur's breath closely, and they stand close enough that their air seems to intermingle.

"I did have a good time, Merlin," Arthur admits, his hands shoved into his coat pockets to keep warm.

"Glad to hear it. You pleased everyone enough by being an Arsenal fan that they'd probably be willing to have you back."

Arthur laughs but doesn't argue the fact. "I'm going to say something that I couldn't before, because I was your boss, and you can completely ignore after I say it this time."

Merlin frowns, but then leans foward as if it'll better help him catch the words.

"I'd prefer if next time we went out, it was just the two of us. Though I wouldn't be opposed to being near your friends again."

The initial reaction Merlin gives to that is a blush, followed by a shy but broadening smile. "Yeah, yeah. I think I can manage that. I'll text, alright?"

"I'll make sure I'm the one to check the phone, then, not my new assistant."

Arthur leans in and presses a kiss to Merlin's cheek before stepping away. It really is cold and he needs to get home because he intends to work the next morning. He hopes Merlin will text before he even arrives home. Merlin does.


End file.
